


An Old Thing About Conflicting Feelings

by Kitkat_Paddywhack



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_Paddywhack/pseuds/Kitkat_Paddywhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote in my writing class about conflicting feelings and weird relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The setting sun stained the sky in pinks and oranges like watercolor spilled across a light blue canvas. A young prince stood tall despite the weight on his shoulders and the clouds in his head. His hazel eyes watched the sun as it slipped down below the horizon, dragging his worries for the day down with it. He wore a crown of silver with jems of blue place upon it that sat on a head of chocolate brown hair. With a sigh the price turned his gaze downwards. He would have to return to the castle soon. It's not that he wanted to, it was home to him but it didn't feel like it. The place never had that warm feeling to it. It wasn't the welcoming for he needed. He had too many secrets there. Without looking back, the boy broke out into a run, chasing after the sun. He couldn't go back. There were people he needed to see. People that helped fill the empty hole inside. One of them was the enemy, a young princess of another kingdom, her hair cut short and her ropes exchanged for dress clothes more like those of a prince instead. The other, a young knight with hair of white that has many scars of battles he never needed to be in. These two were dear to the prince and he would do anything to protect them even if it meant risking himself to keep them happy. The princess, she was wonderful. A beautiful love that held him close to her heart even though they were not allowed to even been seen together. The knight was strong hearted and caring, coming to the prince's side whenever he needed his guidance. So off the prince went, running as fast as his legs would take him towards the boarder of his kingdom. He would get a horse to take him to the princess's castle and sweep her away on the dead of night then call out for the knight to join at his side. The plan was simple but there was already much on his mind. For he truly loved the princess but when he looked at the knight he couldn't keep the warm smile from spreading across his face at just the sight of him. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone this for the knight was to leave for another kingdom soon, fighting battles father away. He would just have to take advantage to the time he had for the princess had told him that she as well may be leaving. These thoughts were painful as they rattled through his head in a way that made it hard to think of anything but. So he didn't think at all. The prince kept his mind clear as he rode the grey horse he got at the border out to the other kingdoms. This trip would be the way he got all his questions answered. This trip would be the one that would help clear the fog inside his head so help him finally see clearly.


	2. a little update

It has been almost a year since the knight left. The Prince still speaks to him on occasions but its not the same as before, there is a distance forming between the two though the feelings the Prince had are still there, however vague. The Princess, she became something the Prince couldn't handle, a monster that scared him, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. That was not her, he knew that. Her parents had brought that beast upon her, though when a Duke came to take the Prince's heart he managed to convince the Prince to leave her, only then did she realize what was happening. The feelings for this new Duke weren't as real as those for the Princess. The Duke didn't want the Prince to speak to the Princess anymore but the Prince wasn't ready to let her go. Eventually the Duke stopped visiting and the Prince was left to figure out what he was to do about the Princess, for after the knight left the Princess found another to fall for. The Prince had to make sure he was ready to go back to the Princess. He wanted to be sure that the Princess wouldn't use him as a doll, tossing his heart around like a toy. Despite that, the Prince went back. He didn't know life without the Princess, he had foreseen his entire life with her and he didn't want to rethink it all. Though the Princess was still leaving. The two were still faced with the biggest challenge they had ever seen. A dragon of separation lay on the path ahead, hand in hand they walked. There was no more avoiding problems. Though the Prince knew the people close to his heart were always going to leave, it didn't mean they wouldn't stop caring for him. He was going to send the knight treasures from his kingdom soon, to show him he still cared, because you do not have to speak everyday to show you remember. And as for the Princess, they would send message men back of forth for as long as it takes to show each other that they would never give up. For that is the happiest life they can aim for, all of them having someone that will forever think of them and will forever show they care.


End file.
